lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1412
Report #1412 Skillset: Psychometabolism Skill: SuspendedAnimation Org: Nekotai Status: Completed Dec 2015 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 (will rename). Problem: Suspended Animation is the Transcendant ability in Psymet, and it has always been very useful situationally, acting as a get-out-of-jail-free card. In the right conditions (outdoors, user has a bix) it can mean the user gets out of hot water against unreasonable odds with little the opponents can do about it (beyond spamming shieldstun and hoping for the best). Therefore, it has not always had a positive effect on the enjoyment of opponents who have to deal with it. On the flip side, it is also not very fun for the user, since the balancing point for its very potent effect is to prevent the user from participating in combat entirely as well. This report aims to maintain SuspendedAnimation's role in monk combat as a last-resort ability to save themselves, but without completely denying opponents the possibility of killing the target, nor denying the user of any combat role. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Keep the ability's activation conditions as-is now (see below comment). SuspendedAnimation becomes a LOCKED defense while it is active, and lasts for 30s, after which it will automatically unlock (does not consume psi balance on auto-unlock). While active, the user will experience regeneration ticks every 3s instead of every 10s, and cure an affliction every TWO ticks (once per 6s). While active, the user will also receive -3/-3 to balance and equilibrium speed. This solution has been created with the upcoming regeneration changes in mind (refer to forums post), and to synergize with the regeneration ability in psymet and also to retain some of the flavour (suspended animation, your movement is slowed/restricted, but your curing is increased). Regenerating 10p as a trans discipline lucidian demigod with a pendant is 65s, and making SuspendedAnimation a locked defense also allows disruption scrolls to counter it. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: The same as solution 1, except that instead of having it last 30s, make it last until the user voluntarily unlocks the channel (or it a disruption scroll unlocks the channel). In addition to all of the same effects as solution 1, also add the following: the user's max active power is capped at 5 for as long as the defense is locked. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Keep the ability's activation conditions as-is now (see below comment). Rename to ProteanAbsorption. ProteanAbsorption becomes a LOCKED defense while it is active, and lasts for 30s, after which it will automatically unlock (does not consume psi balance on auto-unlock). While active, any damage the user takes will trigger the ability to begin absorbing (healing the user) that damage type, and only one damagetype will be designated at any one time. This will morph everytime the user is damaged by a different damagetype. The first instance of damage that activates the trigger is NOT absorbed. A hybrid attack will have its largest (or first, if all components are equal) component be used as the trigger (a 50% elec/50% cold attack will be considered an electric attack for the purposes of triggering the absorption change, but only the electric component will be absorbed). In addition, upon absorbing every 1000 damage (not specific to damage types), ProteanAbsorption will also cure one affliction. Player Comments: ---on 12/6 @ 02:39 writes: Here is information on how it currently works: It requires and consumes 10power, and can be used only on the Superstratus psionic channel. The only thing preventing its use is stun, unconsciousness or sleep, or the super channel being off balance. Nothing else stops it, including paralysis, prone, greenlocked, being in a pit etc. Once used, it puts the user in a completely invulnerable state, and literally nothing can be done to the user or by the user. The user spends up to 1 minute and 10 seconds (70 seconds) in that state. Power does not regenerate in SuspendedAnimation. Every 10s after it is used, the following effects take place in sequential order: 1) health to 100%, 2) mana to 100%, 3) ego to 100%, 4) all afflictions (and psi balances) cleared, 5) health to 120%, 6) mana to 120%, 7) ego to 120%, 8) Suspendedanim ends. Note that the #7 step takes place on the 67th second, and the #8 step takes place on the 70th second. The user can WAKE to forfeit the ticks and return early, but will incur a balance loss that is longer the earlier they return. (9s if you wake immediately after starting it, 4.5s if you wake right after getting all afflictions cured (after the 40s), 0s if you let it run the full course). ---on 12/6 @ 15:03 writes: Sure, I could support this. ---on 12/8 @ 03:23 writes: An elaboration upon the above @Xenthos - Support for any of the three Solutions. ---on 12/8 @ 03:25 writes: The last two solutions seem a bit too random and convoluted (based on whatever damage type hits you). Solution 1 is more interesting, but probably should not cure an aff every tick (keep the regeneration every tick, with an aff cure every 2 ticks perhaps?). A 6-sec passive-aff-cure is still faster than pretty much anything else out there. ---on 12/8 @ 03:28 writes: The morphing aspect of solution 3 was meant to be a balancing factor - as it is very strong, but therefore balanced by a smart opponent cycling through attacks. If you have a suggestion to make it more useful without being too overbearing, I'll take it too! I'll also update solution 1 with your suggestion. ---on 12/8 @ 03:44 writes: I like solution 1 because it thematically fits, but I think that -speed is too rough especially when you take into account that locks are important for a monk ---on 12/8 @ 14:16 writes: I've adjusted solution 1 to be -3/-3 to speed instead of -5/-5, to take into account Shuyin's suggestion. I've also changed solution 2 to a variant of solution 1, suggested by Xenthos. Please keep the suggestions coming. ---on 12/9 @ 03:01 writes: The adaptive defenses assume that enemies CAN cycle through damage types. Warriors, Monks, and -woods come to mind as classes that would be unable to change their damage types to work around those solutions. ---on 12/9 @ 05:03 writes: Yes, that's the point of the adaptive defense, so that it actually has a way to benefit the user. Opponents who are unable to use cycling attacks will have to wait for it to expire, or use other attacks or tactics. Whether it forces an opponent who is able to cycle through attacks to do so, or forces an opponent who is unable to cycle through attacks to change their kill strategy on the fly, it will interrupt strategies and momentum, providing a defensive benefit. Warriors and monks will find it hardest to change strategies, some more than others, of course - not every warrior has a tert that has offensive attacks that do a different damage type or provide a different kill route, and not every monk guild has both cutting and blunt. ---on 12/11 @ 19:54 writes: Wildewoods cannot change their kill strategy on the fly, or in any other circumstances, being a damage killing class who always deals 50% blunt damage as the first descriptor on all but one attack, one of the 5p bombs. The point is that having it switch around based on damage recieved is not as much as a balancing factor as it might seem. If the 'adaptive' part is intended to be the chief balancing factor, the solution is problematic. ---on 12/12 @ 02:06 writes: @Enyalida - read a disruption scroll, drop his defense and continue your offense, Problem solved. ---on 12/13 @ 03:53 writes: I prefer Solution 1, though I think there should be a third person message for it, so opponents can react appropriately. ---on 12/14 @ 01:32 writes: Disruption scroll is intended to be a counter anyone can use, yes (also, making it important for this can hopefully make it more desired than it is now - which is not used at all) but I stand by my design intention of having the adaptive effect of solution 3 be a balancing point for the ability. It makes it much more effective against those archetypes who do not have access to the ability to cycle through different damage types, and much less effective against those who do: that is an intended, non-random variable that adds strategizing and pre- planning as part of the ability's consideration for use. A psymet who does not care who is opponent is, and uses it recklessly will get punished, and opponents who know their target is a psymet and prepares a counter ahead of time (be it disruption or just calling in a friend with a different damage type so as to keep triggering the adapting effect and nullifying the effect) will be able to gain an advantage despite it. ---on 12/14 @ 01:34 writes: Also, yes, @Shedrin, I agree with a third-party message. What's the use of a sweet trans ability if no one sees you use it? Something descriptive and epic will be nice. ---on 12/19 @ 00:59 writes: I also prefer solution 1 because the translated effect came with a balance debuff, which is what I was wary of by making psychmet allow monks to be attacked AND attack as well. Agree with third party message. ---on 12/25 @ 20:31 writes: I had forgotten about disruption scroll. It's still pretty problematic with respect to Wildewoods, but I'm tired of trying to defend those mechanics from further descent into uselessness anyways. Solution 3 preferred, I think. ---on 12/29 @ 16:35 writes: I don't know, the fact that you can remove the defense, means that any problems you have with it disappear when you use the disruption scroll to unlock it. I don't see how that makes it 'still problematic' when it's not up anymore